


Broken

by axelle_alenko



Series: Burning Passion ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Original Characters - Freeform, Passion!AU, allusions to s&m, broken charas, hella au, i love these two assholes, it's zuri and caol but au af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: Sometimes what lies buried within is best tossed into the open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here we goooo  
> i have a pretty impressive au going with a close friendo and we have a blast torturing our poor boys. this here short biz stars an AU version of Zuriel and Caol. Enjoy???

"We should have run."

Silence from the other, but he continued, a growing ache in his heart beginning to spread outward. It hurt to think that they were no longer as they were.

"Back when we had the time. B-before...all this..." Teary eyes searched his old love's features, cold and heartless eyes avoiding him. Caol was trembling, and Rizu wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms. Another sort of distance kept him from it, however.

"Before I was sold."

"Stop."

For the first time in several decades, Aenon's voice held sorrow. It terrified him to feel. The threat of punishment loomed with the sudden tightening of his collar against his slender throat.

"Caol. I still love you."

"Stop, please..." The dark elf swallowed down a painful lump, sapphire gaze wavering from tears that threatened to spill over. Only Rizu could make him feel alive and so vulnerable at the same time.

The touch shocked him out of his stupor, a ragged sob of frustration pulled from his lips. "No! Stop it!"

"Caol!"

"That isn't my name anymore!" He pushed him away, to storm past. Boots clomped against the floor. Godsdammit.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! I fucking refuse, you twit!"

The breath was ripped from his lungs at the impact, the smaller male issuing a muffled cry against the wall. Strong, warm hands were against his shoulders, his coat having slipped down enough to expose his shirt. Panic buzzed within him and he struggled to be free of the winged demon, but still he kept his hold.

"Zuri," Aenon sobbed, frustrated tears slipping down his cheeks. His collar was beginning to tighten.

"You know that isn't _my_ name, anymore." He was spun in his spot, back smashed against the surface with the sudden increased weight against him. With an astonished blink, the boy realized he was being hugged, and tightly.

The pain from his collar eased.

The form against him began to tremble, and as his shock kept its grip on him, he made no move to comfort the once-angel.

"Why?" So quiet, why was he so quiet?

"Why..what?"

"Why are you _this_?"

He sucked in a quiet breath, head lifting in a fit of stubborn pride. Aenon let his eyes slide shut, refusing to even look at the pet.

"I am not obligated to answer that. There is only one authority I-"

"Oh, fuck you!" The pain was like stars before his shut eyes, as his head collided with the wall behind him. Feelings numbed by the pulsing ache, it took him so many precious seconds to register the lips against his own. Too surprised to pull away, Aenon stayed put, gloved hands lifting to rest uncertainly against Rizu's hips.

He didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure he was supposed to feel. An itch-like urge made him push the other away. He'd felt the dampness on his cheeks with their proximity.

Still his eyes remained shut. A quiet, ragged inhale from the one before him. Then lips were against his again.

Stubborn. So goddamn stubborn, he never learned!

"Stop." It came out as a growl against soft lips.

No answer. The abrupt brush of warm fingers against his neck made him tremble. His knees felt weak. No!

And then the dam broke, the smaller male winding arms around the demon's torso, head tilting upward into the kiss. He felt Rizu shift to accomodate, mouth slanting so fittingly, so perfectly against his own. Warmth spread out from his center, making every nerve in his body buzz with feelings so long suppressed.

The pain never came. His collar remained as it was, which only spurred him on, fingertips tracing up Rizu's back. It made the other tremble, then moan at the sudden pull of gorgeous purple locks. Teeth latched onto his lower lip and pulled, the dark elf inhaling in a sharp breath, to let it out in a quiet whimper. He was released at once, the sudden proximity of Rizu making his head spin.

When had he gotten so close...?

Warmth against his cheek. So warm. Had he been cold all these years?

Teeth flashed with his grin. He wanted to kiss it away, to stop the cocky words before they left those perfect lips.

Aenon swallowed and leaned in, nose-to-nose with the purple man. His insides felt like a myriad of rampaging butterflies. The words were out of his mouth before he could think to stop them.

"I still love you." There was a hand in his hair, something that had gone unnoticed until that moment. He trembled and pressed closer, flush against the pet. He wanted to stay, for as long as Rizu wanted him here.

His answer wasn't what he had hoped it would be, but there was so much unbridled affection in the softly-spoken words that it didn't matter.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> i love this and this au  
> so much pain, so much misery, so much boning...i'm probably going to write more lmao


End file.
